Generally speaking, the prior art is aware of provisions for movably supporting windows and the like on various types and configurations of tracks, such that the window can be moved from a closed position to an open position. In specific prior art classifications, such as in connection with vehicle windows, and particularly including agricultural and tractor vehicle windows, the concern is to have a window which can be positioned in a closed and thereby weather-tight position and which can also be readily moved to an open and thus stored position. In considering these problems and this environment, it is of concern that the entire mechanism be sturdy and that the window be weather-proof and vibration-free in the closed position and also that it be secure and safe in its stored position. That is, it is recognized that a vehicle, such as a tractor cab, is subjected to considerable vibration, all types of weather conditions including dust and moisture conditions, and the tractor cab is also commonly an air-conditioned cab and thus it is important to have the window in an air-tight position when it is in use. Accordingly, it is a primary objective of this invention to accomplish the aforementioned desirable results and to do so with a sturdy and reliable but yet inexpensive mechanism.
Still further, it is an objective of this invention to provide a window structure mechanism which is securely retained in the closed and thus downward position, but it can be readily and easily opened and positioned in a stored position, and, with regard to both of these positions, the mechanism is provided with a locking arrangement to retain the window itself in either position, and the window cannot be moved out of position until the locking mechanism is maneuvered by the operator from the interior of the cab or the like.
Still further, it is an object of this invention to provide a window tracking mechanism which is self-operative with regard to attaining and retaining a secured position wherein the window structure is noise and vibration-free and is weather-tight and is suitable for an air-conditioned enclosure, such as a tractor cab. In accomplishing this objective, the tracking mechanism is arranged as such that the relationship between the window structure itself and the arrangement of tracks for guiding the window structure is such that the window structure will achieve the weather-tight and noise-dampening condition desired.
Still another objective of this invention is to provide an improved and simplified window tracking mechanism, compared to those heretofore known, and to include a securing mechanism which is useful in securing the window in both a closed position and a stored position.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description in light of the accompanying drawings.